


The Light Dances in your Eyes

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 8,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: There's so many destiel fics or wincest fics, but none telling the story of how John and Mary met. This is what I think should've happened.





	1. Chapter 1

John smirked to the rest of the baseball team as Mary Campbell, school nerd, walked past them. She was known for having a crush on him, but no one knew of his crush on her. Some of the guys started saying stuff to her about the short skirt and tight shirt she was wearing.  
"Guys, leave her alone" John hissed. The guys all quietened down, some snickering.  
"She won't let you into her panties for telling us to stop, you know that right Winchester?" someone at the back called.  
"Yeah and I don't care. But if you carry on, you're off the team, _Gordon_ " John responded and winked to Mary, who blushed and smiled, before walking off to maths, which she shared with _him_.

A teacher walked over and told them to move as it was lesson time. By this point, Mary was further up the corridor. John ran up and walked beside her, being in her lesson.  
"Hey" he said quietly.  
"Hi..." She whispered.  
"What's up?" John asked. Mary shook her head and continued walking. John wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into the storage cupboard. It was barely big enough for the two of them, copies of A View from the Bridge and Death of a Salesman falling around their feet.  
"Who hurt you?" John asked. Mary looked down and shrugged, checking her watch. She was going to be late to math, not that she cared. She'd be late for the rest of her life if it meant being this close to John Winchester.  
"Tell me" he said. She shook her head.

"Can you at least show me how they hurt you?" John asked softly, kneeling so he was able to look into her eyes. She  
slowly nodded and put her bag on a shelf above her. She slowly unbuttoned her blouse, revealing her belly and breasts, stretch marks on each. There was a cut running from her armpit down her side and beneath her skirt. John cursed and wiped away some blood. He wrapped his jacket around Mary, covering her chest before carrying her bag and helping her walk to the nurse's office. He opened the door and walked in with her, sitting her on the bed.

"My parents can't find out" she hissed. John nodded and brushed some hair out of her eyes, unwrapping the jacket slightly, revealing the wound to the nurse.  
"Well, they're gonna send you home so why not come to mine instead?" John offered.  
"I live alone, 2 bedroom apartment" he offered.  
"You're going to get bullied by the team" she whispered.  John shrugged.  
"I've had worse" he said.  
"Why do you want to help me?" She asked.  
"Cos I like you" he shrugged. Mary blushed and looked down, kicking at her sneakers. John brushed some hair behind Mary's ear again, lightly kissing her cheek.  
"If you don't mind" she murmured.  
"You want me to go get your work for the rest of the day?" He asked. She nodded. John smiled and left the room, running to each lesson and grabbing the work for himself and her, before running off to the next.

Twenty minutes later, he returned to Mary, who was in the middle of being stitched near her bra line.  
"Here's your work, I'll give you some privacy while you do that" he said and stood outside. A while later, Mary walked  
out, bag on her shoulder and paper in her hand.  
"Here, let me" John said and held her bag, putting the papers inside.  
"How do you usually get home?" He asked.  
"Bus" She said.  
"I'll drop you off then" he promised. She smiled and looked down as they walked out of school.  
"My uncles wait for me at the bus stop?" She said. John shrugged.

A short car journey later, they arrived at the apartment complex and John walked in, holding a door open for Mary before walking to the elevator.  
"It's lunch time, you want something to eat?" John asked as they went up to the fifth floor.  
"I have lunch in my bag, ham sandwiches" She said.  
"I have pizza upstairs" he said and smiled. They arrived at his floor and walked through to his apartment, John holding the door open for her. She smiled and walked in. The apartment was larger than she'd expected. He walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator  
"Beer, soda, juice?" John offered.  
"You have beer?" She asked. John nodded and got two bottles out. John had just sat on the sofa when Mary clambered into his lap and kissed him deeply, hands at the base of his scalp. John laid the beers on the sofa beside them before sliding his hands to her waist, gripping her hips.  
"Sorry" Mary muttered when she pulled away, looking down. John brushed some hair behind her ear and kissed her gently.  
"You can do that to me as many times as you want" he grinned. Mary blushed and smiled.  
"Pizza and Netflix?" John offered. Mary grinned and nodded, watching as he got up and grabbed some pizza from the refrigerator. He walked back to the sofa and put the pizza boxes on the table in front of them, smiling as she curled close to him.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours passed and after three movies, Mary was asleep on John's shoulder. He smiled and kissed her head, frowning when there was a knock at the door. He gently eased her down onto the sofa and covered her with his jacket so she could sleep before he went to the door, greeted by two middle-aged men, one in a suit and the other with jeans, a faded tee and a cap.

"Hello?" John said, confused.  
"Is Mary here?" The hat guy asked.  
"Uh yeah, who are you to her though?" John asked.  
"Uncles/fathers" The suit guy said. John nodded and invited them in.

They walked in and looked around.  
"Who are you and how do you know our daughter?" Suit guy said and pinned John to the wall.  
"She's in my classes" John spluttered.  
"Why is she here then?" Suit guy said again, pushing John against the wall again.  
"Because I get bullied...he helps me. And honestly, I think I love him" Mary admitted and looked down. Crowley looked over with a confused look, before looking back to John who was watching with a perplexed look, but a wide smile covered his face. Crowley slowly let John fall before walking over.  
"Who bullies you?" He asked. She shook her head and looked nervously to John, who hadn't moved from the wall. John took a deep breath.  
"The football team, the baseball team and the soccer team...I'm in the process of stopping the football team though" John said and moved to sit beside her. Mary hugged him tightly, crawling into his lap.  
"You need to show them" John whispered and rubbed her waist. She nodded.  
"I'm scared" she admitted.  
"Do you want me to give you guys some privacy?" John asked softly. She shook her head and kissed him deeply. John moaned softly and kissed her.

Eventually, she pulled away with a small smile. She unbuttoned her blouse, while John looked down, and tried to hide the tent in his jeans as she showed Bobby and Crowley the wound.  
"Mother-bitch. I'm gonna go into school tomorrow and complain" Bobby said. John shifted, biting back a moan when the bulge in his jeans rubbed against her leg. Mary blushed and kissed him gently.


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby and Crowley left a few moments later.

Mary grinned and straddled John's hips, pushing at the zipper on the side of her skirt. John groaned and helped push the skirt down, throwing it to the side.  
"Oh fuck me...you're so hot" he moaned and unzipped his jeans in an attempt to remove the friction every time he moved. He kissed her deeply and lifted her up as he stood up.

He walked into his bedroom and laid her on the bed. She grinned and tugged at the base of his shirt as he pulled it off; running her hands over his abs. Mary grinned and pulled him over her as she laid back, kissing him deeply. John groaned.  
"Do you definitely want this?" He asked and looked into her eyes, waiting for a response. She nodded and grinned. John smirked and kissed her deeply, sliding a hand into her panties, which were soaked. He chuckled and kissed her deeply as he pushed his fingers through her folds. She moaned softly, needy.  
"I got you" he murmured as he fingered her. She gripped onto his arm and rolled her hips against his hand. John chuckled and kissed her neck. John moaned as Mary rocked against his arm and she came with a breathy moan. He chuckled and kissed her one final time.  
"Fuck...you're amazing" she breathed. He smirked and kissed her deeply. He smiled softly and shifted so they could curl together beneath the duvet, her leg wrapping itself around his waist. He smiled and rubbed his thumb over her shoulder.  
"Sleep angel" he smiled and kissed her head when she yawned. She smiled and slowly fell asleep, her arms wrapping around him.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later, they awoke and could hear the team in the main room. They had a key to Johns place because they often went there to get away.

Mary frowned.  
"Who's that?" She asked.  
"Just the team" John said. She nodded and kissed him again. He smiled and watched as she sat on her knees over him. He raised an eyebrow and smirked, kissing her deeply.

"God I wanna ride you" she said. John moaned and reached into a drawer for a condom, which he rolled on and grinned when she moved over and dropped down onto him, with a loud moan. John groaned and held her hips. He briefly heard the team moving around, confused about the moaning. He pulled the duvet over them to cover them and groaned, kissing her deeply.

He hadn't properly closed to the door when they'd gone in, so they were both left unaware of the team watching them. John moaned and fucked up into her, gripping her hand. She groaned and clenched around him.  
"Oh god" she panted. John grabbed her ass and pulled her down. Mary moaned loudly as she came over his chest, and he fucked into her several times, before filling the condom. Mary moaned and rolled her hips lazily. She grinned and kissed him deeply. He smiled and gently pulled out, throwing the condom in the trash.  
"I think...we should keep us a secret for a few weeks" Mary said softly, as John curled around her. John nodded.  
"Yeah that might be a good idea" he said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later and they were back in school.

They kept their usual flirting/friendship as usual, so as to not raise suspicions. But one day, it all changed. There was a new girl and Mary was showing her around, Ellen. They were walking around the fitness block, where John was talking to Gordon. Mary smiled softly at John as they walked past, heading to the girls changing rooms for their fitness lessons.  
"Hey, Campbell, get your eyes off of him. He's got a girlfriend" Gordon said.

They'd agreed that John would say he had a girlfriend after the team found woman's clothing in his apartment.

"And it'll never be you. He even told me that he wishes you would leave him alone" Gordon said, pushing Mary into a locker. She knew it was lies. Or at least she thought she did. But John was nowhere to be found.  
"Ellen, changing rooms are there. I need to go" Mary said, biting back tears. Mary walked away before anything else happened. She could hear Ellen telling John what was said, after John had asked where she'd gone. She wasn't going to go to her house as usual, that's too obvious. She hides her bag in the nurse’s office as usual, before running out onto the field, hiding beneath the bleachers.

She watched as John ran out and ran past the bleachers, looking around for her.

Of course, Gordon followed a few moments later, confused.  
"Why the fuck did you tell her" John said angrily, pushing Gordon up against a wall. Gordon shrugged.  
"What do you care, they're just your words" Gordon said. Mary climbed out with more confidence.  
"He cares because he was playing me along, but thanks for telling me Gordon" Mary said before grabbing her car keys from her coat pocket and driving away. John groaned and punched Gordon in the face before running off to his own car and speeding away in search of Mary. He went to his apartment first, and was unsurprised that Mary wasn't there. He then passed her house, surprised her car wasn't there. He drove around town for hours searching for her until he remembered one final place.

Their first date. She loves forests and walking so he'd taken her into a darkened forest, and they'd kissed under the moonlight near a small lake, untouched by humanity. He sped down to the forest and parked remotely close by before sprinting off in search of her.


	6. Chapter 6

When he found the lake, he found Mary shivering and huddled around a small fire. She was sobbing quietly; her phone was in pieces beside her. John walked over to her and wrapped his coat around her shoulders.  
"Hey..." he trailed off. Mary ignored him, but curled into the heat of the jacket.  
"What Gordon said, I promise you I can explain" John said and sat beside her.

Mary continued to ignore him.  
"You probably don't wanna hear this but I don't care. I don't know where he got the idea that I apparently wish you'd leave me alone from, because it's more the opposite. I love you with all my heart..." John admitted.

He never said 'I love you' ever.  
"It doesn't matter...I knew it was too good to be true" Mary sighed.

She put the fire out, handed John his jacket back and walked away, leaving him with a smashed up phone and a burnt pile of rubbish, which he would later find to be photos of himself and Mary, as well as the broken remains of a relationship.

The next day at school, John didn't see Mary around the school.

That night, he went passed her house and was surprised to find it empty. He frowned and left a note in the letterbox, explaining how he needs to speak to Mary and he'll do anything.

But then as he's driving back home, he gets a text saying that Mary's apparently attempted suicide, and it's partly his fault. He sped off to the hospital, fear in his heart. He didn't know what to expect when he got there, but it wasn't this.

Mary's pale body was hooked up to various machines which were keeping her alive. Crowley and Bobby were by her bedside, and John was scared to go in.


	7. Chapter 7

Hours passed where he stood outside of the room, watching, and waiting.

It was Crowley who noticed him first though. John watched as _suit guy_ , as he'd originally known him, stood up and walked out to him.  
"What the hell are you doing here" he said angrily.  
"I heard about...I needed to see her" He admitted.

He couldn't bring himself to say her name; tears were filling his eyes as he thought of her doing something so bad that she was left in hospital.  
"Yeah well she doesn't wanna see you" Crowley responded.  
"Look I'm sorry okay. I tried to explain it but she wouldn't listen" John admitted.

  
"Tell me then, and I'll tell you if you're an idiot" Crowley said.  
"Can...Can I give her this first?" John asked. There was a small bear that he'd won at the local fair and given her. He had won another, but kept it hidden. This one had a heart with _'I love you'_ written in a squiggly font.

Crowley frowned and looked into the room. Mary was asleep, holding Bobby’s arm. Crowley opened the door and gestured for Bobby to leave, which in itself awoke Mary. Crowley and Bobby left the room, leaving John and Mary alone. 


	8. Chapter 8

For a few minutes, neither Mary and John knew what to say.  
"I'm sorry..." John admitted.

  
"I fucked up and I know I did. I never told Gordon what he said, I only said that I had a girlfriend...I'm sorry" John said softly, still holding the bear.

Mary shifted so she was sat up, covering her body with the blanket. She looked at the bear in his hand.  
"Oh...I got you this..." He admitted and handed her the bear, kicking at the floor.  
"I'm sorry" she said. John frowned.  
"You don't need to be sorry" John said.  
"I over-reacted. You didn't do anything wrong. I got insecure and fucked up" She shrugged.  
"You don't need to apologise, you can't help it" John said and sat beside her on the bed, brushing her hair behind her ear.  
"I'm sorry" John said.  
"Stop apologising and kiss me" Mary said and pulled him down into a kiss. Mary moaned softly as John kissed her gently.


	9. Chapter 9

When Crowley and Bobby returned to the room ten minutes later, John was sat in the chair holding Mary's hand, tears in his eyes.  
"So...after I left...I went home and cried...the blade was there..." She admitted. She stood up and lifted her gown, pulling some underwear on for privacy as she showed the scars covering her belly. John leant forward and kissed her belly gently. Bobby and Crowley walked in, and John stood up. He kissed Mary's head.  
"I uh...I'm gonna go home" John murmured. Mary nodded and hugged him tightly.  
"I'll text you" Mary whispered. John smiled.  
"I thought you broke your phone?" He chuckled.  
"I have a spare one at home" she smiled. John nodded and smiled.

Mary hugged him tightly and kissed him before he left the room. Mary watched from the window as he walked through the car park to his car. She watched as Gordon walked up to John, and John ignored him, speeding out of the hospital car park and back home.

A few moments later, she got a notification on her iPod.

 _'John Winchester is now in a relationship with you'_ the notification read. She smiled widely.

_He'd finally made their relationship public._


	10. Chapter 10

A week later, Mary was back at school, though only temporarily.

The first full day she did was awful though. There was a fire in the science lab, which caused an explosion in the building.

Most people were able to get out, but she couldn't. She was about to move when the desk collapsed onto her leg. She cried out, and realised she could die.

John was running around searching for Mary.

When he couldn't find her, he ran back into the building. He ran up to the science classrooms, and he heard her cries. He ran up and through the flames, seeing her trapped by the desk.

He ran over, avoiding a hole in the floor. He pulled at the desk, and managed to get it off of her leg, but it was obvious she wouldn't be able to walk.  
"How do you feel about a fireman's lift?" He asked, knowing her motion sickness was bad. She shrugged. John lifted her over his shoulder and ran out of the room. John ran down the stairs and out of the building, collapsing onto the field and panting.

A small explosion caused pieces of debris to rain out over everyone. When Mary looked over to John, she frowned to see him laid out on the grass, unmoving. She crawled over to him, wincing. She rubbed his shoulder, attempting to wake him up.

He choked as he awoke, throwing up on the grass beside him. Mary rubbed his shoulder and hugged him tightly as the EMT ran over to them. John took a drink of water and drank the full bottle in seconds.


	11. Chapter 11

John choked again, blood coming out. He passed out again, a small trail of blood leaving his nose

The EMT called for an ambulance, while moving John into the recovery position. Mary knew everyone was staring at her, but she couldn’t care less. She sniffled and laid her head on John’s arm, crying quietly.

As the ambulance pulled up, Mary wiped away her tears and attempted to stand up. One of the paramedics assisted in walking her over to the ambulance, before running off to John with the stretcher. They returned a moment later and laid John in the back, checking for a pulse. The other paramedic closed the door, leaving Mary and John with a paramedic as they began the journey to hospital. The paramedic made note of both of their personal information.

They pulled up at the hospital, and both were taken by nurses.


	12. Chapter 12

Hours passed and Mary lay in her room, alone. John was in surgery, or that’s what she was told. Mary sighed and stared out of the window, wishing John was by her side. Instead, she has a jacket of his that feels nothing like him. Crowley and Bobby ran into the room, panting slightly.   
“Mary?” They said, concerned. She looked over, tears in her eyes. Bobby walked forward and hugged her tightly.   
“What happened?” She asked.   
“I uh…there was a fire at school…I got stuck…he saved me…I don’t even know where he is” She admitted, tears trailing down her cheeks.


	13. Chapter 13

Crowley left the room and went to the reception area.

“Hi uh could you tell me where Jonathan Winchester is please?” He asked. 

“Ward 60, room 4” The woman said, not looking up from her phone. Crowley ran back to the room. 

“C’mon, we’re going to find him!” He said, pushing the wheelchair to her bed. She nodded and grabbed her clothes, attempting to slide into them. Bobby helped her slide into the shorts, before helping her sit in the wheel chair. She smiled and Crowley pushed the wheelchair across to ward 60. They walked down the corridor and into the room, where she saw John staring out of the window.

She smiled and Crowley pushed the wheelchair across to ward 60. They walked and wheeled down the corridor and into the room, where she saw John staring out of the window.


	14. Chapter 14

John jumped up when Mary asked Crowley and Bobby to give them a moment alone. He kissed her head and hugged her tightly.

He kissed her head and hugged her tightly. 

“Thank God you’re okay!” He said and held her close. 

“Of course I’m fine, you saved me. It’s you I’m concerned about” She smiled and wrapped her arms around him as he carried her to his bed. They laid on the bed and tears fell from Mary’s eyes as he held her. 

“I got you” John murmured and kissed her head. She nodded and kissed him deeply. John moaned softly and tugged her hair. 

“How did you know where to find me?” She asked softly. 

“I knew you had science, I just didn’t know where…when I have English and math, you have a double of science and vice versa” He smiled. She nodded. 

“Well, at least I’m not doing biology” She chuckled. John smiled and rubbed her shoulder, kissing her head, 

“I love you” he murmured. She smiled and held him close. 

“What did the nurses say?” Mary asked and drew swirls on his chest. 

“Third-degree burns on my ankle and back, inhalation of smoke, that’s just it” He smiled. 

“But it was worth it to save you” He smiled and kissed her deeply. 

“They said…They said if I’d been left any longer, I’d be dead…apparently, I’d inhaled as much smoke as a person who smoked 50 cigarettes a day for 50 years…” She trailed off and looked down. 

“You’re gonna be okay. I’ll make sure of that…” John promised and lifted her chin up, kissing her gently, then deepening it.


	15. Chapter 15

She blushed and knelt slightly, or attempted to.   
“Hey, easy tiger. Lay on your back if you want something” He smiled. She nodded and laid so her back was pressed against his chest. John smiled and kissed her neck, covering them both in the duvet as he slid his hand into her shorts.   
“I’m gonna finger you…are you okay with that?” He asked softly. She nodded and kissed him deeply. John pushed his hand into her shorts, rubbing small circles over her clit. She groaned and gripped his arm. He chuckled and kissed her as he fingered her in the hospital bed where anyone could walk in and see them. Mary came with a moan and a whine. She bit her lip in an attempt to silence the moans. John chuckled and bit her neck.   
“How are you so good?” She asked.   
“Well, you’re my only one so…” John trailed off.   
“Am I?” She asked, curious. John nodded and kissed her head.   
“Never wanted anyone else…it was _always you_ ” He admitted. She smiled and kissed him gently.

The next few days passed in one similar fashion. They’d wake up at 7, ‘talk’ for an hour, eat the breakfast that they were provided with. They’d shower together, even though hospital showers are tiny. John would go to his physiotherapy, while Crowley and Bobby would visit. By the time John returned to the room, it would be lunch time. Crowley and Bobby would bring a McDonalds lunch each day for them, along with a new DVD, after they’d brought a portable DVD player on the second day. Today was just like the rest, except for them both to be leaving by 3pm.  

John was curled up with Mary on the bed, watching a film about zombies that Mary admitted she’d be too scared to watch on her own.  They’d asked for large fries and 2 boxes of 20 Chicken nuggets, as well as their usual order because they were watching _Dead Head,_ a strange zombie film. Mary had her head resting on her shoulder. Mary hummed as she hugged him.   
“Thank you…you saved my life” She whispered and kissed his neck.   
“I love you Mary, of course I saved your life… we both escaped or we both died that’s what I said to myself …I didn’t want to be without you” He said, kissing her neck. She smiled and fed him a chicken nugget. 


	16. Chapter 16

When they arrived back at John’s apartment a few hours later, they made an agreement. John was going to change the lock on his door, and the team wouldn’t be able to use the apartment for their parties. John informed the team, who were giving him grief and saying he was ‘whipped’ when in reality; he’d wanted to change his locks for months because he didn’t know who held a key to his apartment anymore. The next day, a locksmith went out to the apartment and changed the lock, giving two keys. One for Mary and one for John. That night, they curled together, ordered take out and watched something on Netflix. They had several blankets covering them, the snow of November making the apartment colder than normal.

“Hey Mary, Netflix and chill?” John joked and chuckled. Mary grinned and kissed him deeply. She smirked and pushed him back against the sofa.    
“If you want to” She grinned.

She unzipped her shorts and pushed his hand inside. John moaned.   
“Damn…you’re always so tight” He moaned. She chuckled and kissed him.   
“Probably cos we’ve only fucked once” She smirked.    
“You wanna change that?” John said and smiled softly. Mary nodded. John grinned.   
“You go through to the bedroom then, I’ll lock up” He smiled. She nodded and kissed him deeply before running off to the bedroom, as best as possible with her broken leg.

John watched and smiled softly. _I am way too in love with her_ he thought and smiled. He walked to the door and closed it before moving to make sure the windows were closed. He briefly looked out the window and saw the snow of November falling around. He smiled and closed the final window before walking through to the bedroom, where she was laid on the bed.   
“Well ain’t you a sight for sore eyes” he smiled softly and closed the door behind him. She smiled and blushed when he walked towards her. The burn scars on his legs weren’t as obvious anymore, and even if they were, Mary wouldn’t love him any less. She sat on the edge of the bed and smiled widely. She pulled him down into a deep kiss, pushing at his shirt slightly. He pulled away for a brief moment and removed his shirt, before kissing her deeply and laying her back on the bed.   
“I uh…I haven’t shaved down there…” Mary admitted. John kissed her deeply and pushed the bottom of her top up.   
“I don’t care what it’s like, it’s a part of you” John smiled and helped her remove her top.

She smiled and pulled him over her on the bed.  Mary had gained weight recently, probably unintentionally. But she often got bullied from it, with the football team often telling her that John will break up with her if she continues to gain weight. Mary never listened to what they said.   
“Damn you’re so hot” He moaned and kissed along her chest and belly. Mary groaned and pulled him back up as she pushed at her shorts, but struggled to remove them with the cast on her leg. John helped her pull her shorts down and moaned loudly.   
“I love you so much baby” He said as he knelt down at the edge of the bed, pushed her panties aside and licked into her.

Mary thrashed on the bed and whimpered.   
“Shit” She cursed and pushed against his face. John smirked and shoved his jeans down to his knees, followed by his boxers. John smirked and reached over her to grab a condom. He rolled the condom on and pushed her legs apart so he could slip in between, and he slowly pushed forward. She moaned as he filled her over and over, the sound of his thighs slapping against her ass getting louder in the room. She moaned and almost sobbed with pleasure as she came with a high-pitched whine. John moaned and fucked into her quickly and came, filling the condom. He moaned softly and pulled out. He removed the condom and threw it in the trash before lifting her up and laying her in the centre of the bed. John laid beside her and panted.   
“Damn” He smiled. She chuckled and curled around him.


	17. Chapter 17

John awoke early the next morning, laid naked on top of the sheets. He shifted and pulled the blanket over them, falling back to sleep with Mary in his arms. He felt Mary turn closer to him and pressed her breasts against his chest as she slept. John smiled and kissed her head, revelling in the heat beneath the blanket from where they’d laid overnight. The day passed in a fashion where they’d slept through the morning, at around noon, they went out to the kitchen and found food. They walked back into the bedroom and laid on the bed, Mary turning the TV on and kissing John gently. The afternoon passed with them curled together, arms wrapped around each other.

He shifted and pulled the blanket over them, falling back to sleep with Mary in his arms.

He felt Mary turn closer to him and pressed her breasts against his chest as she slept. John smiled and kissed her head, reveling in the heat beneath the blanket from where they’d laid overnight. The day passed in a fashion where they’d slept through the morning, at around noon, they went out to the kitchen and found food. They walked back into the bedroom and laid on the bed, Mary turning the TV on and kissing John gently.

“Hey…what are you doing for Christmas this year?” Mary asked, looking up to him.   
“Sleeping” John shrugged and rubbed small circles over Mary’s shoulder.   
“What about your family?” Mary asked. John shook his head. He never spoke about his family, Mary just assumed his parents were separated and he didn’t live with either. She nodded.   
“Well if you want, you could come to ours this Christmas? There’s just gonna be me, Bobby and Crowley” She said. John shrugged.   
“I’ll think about it” John said. Mary nodded and kissed him. They eventually fell back to sleep, well John did. Mary stayed awake a while longer, feigning sleep until she knew he was asleep before grabbing her phone and opening the internet. She opened google and didn’t know what to type, so searched ‘John Winchester’ instead. She quickly closed her phone and threw it on the floor when he awoke again.   
“What’s up?” John murmured, his head resting on her shoulder.   
“Nothing…just thought I heard my phone go off, it hadn’t” She said, which wasn’t completely untrue. John nodded and rubbed her belly.   
“I love you” He murmured and kissed her gently. She grumbled and curled into his chest.   
“ ’M cold” She mumbled and John wrapped his arms around her tightly, but not too tight.

After a few moments, Mary smiled.   
“You’re so warm” She chuckled. John smiled and kissed her.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day, Mary received a call from Bobby and Crowley, saying that they would be going out of town for a few days, a small weekend away for themselves, meaning Mary would either be home alone or staying with John. Mary curled closer to John, shivering in the cold air of November 31st. She kissed his neck and smiled.

  
“I’ve already got your Christmas present” She smiled. John raised an eyebrow and kissed her gently.   
“Well then, I better get an idea of what to get you…” He smiled and hugged her.   
“I mean, you’ve already had your present, but I bet you don’t mind having it again” She smirked. John raised an eyebrow and slid his hand down to her ass, squeezing it.   
“In fact, you can have it so many times now they’ve gone away…free house too” She smirked.

John moaned softly.    
“And we can start now” Mary grinned before diving under the covers. She pushed his boxers down and took him into her mouth, bobbing her head. John groaned and tugged on her hair. John moaned as she deep throated him, her hair tickling his sensitive spot on his thighs. John came with a moan, holding her head down for a second longer than normal. Mary moaned and straddled him, her wetness rubbing over the trail of hair on his chest. John held her hips as he panted.

Mary moaned and straddled him, her wetness rubbing over the trail of hair on his chest. John held her hips as he panted.   
“Damn” He breathed. She smirked and kissed him deeply, scratching at the base of his scalp. Mary rolled her hips against him, moaning when he flipped them over and pinned her to the bed, twisting her nipples. Mary squealed and spread her legs for him. John smirked and shifted, reaching over to grab a condom. Mary took the condom from his hand and rolled it on him, chuckling at his needy moans. Mary grinned.   
“C’mon then, fuck me” She chuckled. John grinned and pushed into her, the tight heat pulling him in. John groaned and gripped her hips. Mary moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist as he fucked her. John groaned and bit at her chest, filling the condom as he came. Mary moaned and came.

“Mmh…you’re good to me” She smiled dazed. John smiled and threw the condom in the trash before lifting her up.   
“I’m gonna bathe you…I got your favourite bubble bath” He smiled and walked through to the bathroom.   
“What a gentleman” She smirked. John smiled softly and kissed her gently. He filled the tub and laid her in the hot water, the bathroom filling with steam. He poured some of the soap into the tub, creating bubbles. Mary smiled and kissed him gently.

He filled the tub and laid her in the hot water, the bathroom filling with steam. He poured some of the soap into the tub, creating bubbles. Mary smiled and kissed him gently.   
“What time is it?” She asked, knowing she had to take some medication at 9.30pm for her breathing, which had rapidly  decreased with the combination of the cold weather and the amount of smoke she’d inhaled with the fire and explosion.  
“9.15, I’ll get you your medication in a few minutes” John smiled. Mary nodded and kissed him gently.

John smiled and washed some water over her back, washing her shoulders with the washcloth.   
“I’m so glad no one will come here for parties now” John smiled softly.    
“Just me and you” Mary smiled. John nodded and washed some soap into her hair, massaging her scalp. Mary moaned softly, closing her eyes when he washed it out with the water. John smiled and walked out into the bedroom, where he grabbed her medication before walking back into the bathroom. He grabbed a bottle of water and climbed in behind her. Mary grinned and leaned against him. Mary took her medication and drank the water before curling up on his chest.

John smiled and rubbed her belly.


	19. Chapter 19

“Can I ask you something?” Mary asked, hours later.

The water’s gone cold, it’s long past midnight, but they don’t care.   
“Sure” John said and stroked a hand through her hair.   
“What are you looking for in me? Like do you want long term, something to just pass the time?” Mary asked quietly.   
“If I was to say, that I’m looking to spend the rest of my life by your side, what would you say?” John said quietly. Mary looked up to him, confused.   
“Why?” She asked.

And it was in that moment; John felt his heart break, _at how low Mary rated herself._

  
“Because I love you” John said, kissing her neck.   
“Why?” She asked.   
“I don’t know why I love you so much. I don’t know, and I’m not gonna say stuff like ‘oh cos you’re gorgeous’ because yeah, you are gorgeous, but I love you for more than just how you look. I love how you sound at 6 in a morning, when you’ve woken up and you just wanna go back to sleep, despite having school. I love how perfect you look, no matter what the situation could be. I love how happy you are when you say your favourite movie, your nephews, and everything in between. I love you for you” John said.

  
“You really see all that in _me_?” She asked quietly.   
“I see that and so much more…” He smiled. Mary hugged him tightly and rested her head on his chest.   
“How?” She asked.   
“Because I watch you. When it’s the middle of the night, and you’re dreaming, I can’t help but fall more in love with you.  My phone lock screen, you always asks when I took the picture. Yeah, I took it one night. I woke up at about 3am, and you were asleep beside me and I couldn’t believe how lucky I am to have you by my side. You look so peaceful when you don’t have everyone chatting crap at you at school” He admitted. He reached over and grabbed his phone, showing her the image.   
“John…” Mary trailed off, tears in her eyes.   
“I love you too, I love you so damn much” She said and tried to hide her face in his neck.  John rubbed her shoulder and kissed her head.   
“I uh…I’m gonna give you your Christmas present early. When I said I hadn’t gotten yours…it was a lie…I just doubted myself” He said.

Mary raised an eyebrow.   
“C’mon, let’s go in there” He smiled. Mary nodded and climbed out, wrapping a towel around her body. John smiled and climbed out, quickly drying his body before walking into the bedroom. John smiled and sat Mary on the bed, before opening his drawer. He got some boxers and pulled them on, before raiding around and pulling out a small box.

Inside was a necklace which had a heart on, with the word ‘forever’ engraved.   
“Be my forever?” John asked, on one knee in front of her. Mary hugged him tightly.   
“I’d propose…but I can’t afford a ring yet…This is the best I could do” John admitted.   
“I’d rather have the necklace and call myself yours, than have you working anymore hours and I never see you with a ring” Mary said softly.

John smiled softly and took the necklace out of the box, clasping it around her neck. The silver heart fell onto her chest, landing perfectly central. She smiled and hugged him tightly.


	20. Chapter 20

A few weeks later and it was three days before Christmas.

Mary and John were heading to Crowley and Bobby’s for Christmas. Mary had been spending so much time at John’s that she had two homes. Her bedroom at home with Bobby and Crowley still fit that of a 12 year old girl, but she’s 17 now, and her boyfriend is 18, meaning she was embarrassed by her bedroom, but she knew John wouldn't torment her for it. She walked into the house and laid her bag at the front door, hugging Bobby tightly.

Bobby smiled and hugged her. John stood by, unsure of the protocol. Bobby walked over and shook his hand.   
“Hello again John, how’s your back?” He asked.   
“The scarring isn’t too bad…still gets sore some days though, the numbness has gone” John said. Bobby nodded and smiled.   
“Over the next few days, you can share a room with my daughter, but there will be no funny business” Bobby said. John nodded.   
“Of course, sir” John said. Mary smiled and tugged on John’s arm to walk upstairs.

John lifted her bag and smiled as they went upstairs. Mary walked into the bedroom and pinned John to the door, kissing him deeply. John moaned and dropped the bags, holding onto her waist. Mary moaned and tugged at the hem of his t-shirt. He smirked and lifted her up, her legs wrapping around her waist.  She cupped his cheek as she deepened the kiss.   
“Babe…” John trailed off when she pulled away. Mary smirked and tugged on his hair. John smirked and kissed her deeply.  Mary grinned and hopped down, still kissing him.

She pulled him to the bed by his belt loops and smirked.   
“I want you to fuck me” She said.   
“Right here in the bed where I’d cry myself to sleep thinking I’d be spending my life alone” She said. John moaned quietly and lifted her t-shirt off, laying her out on the bed. Mary moaned and kissed him deeply, pulling him over her. John moaned and pulled back.  
“I don’t have a condom with me” He admitted.   
“I didn’t want you to use one” She admitted. John raised an eyebrow.   
“We’ve been going out for what feels like a lifetime. I’m on birth control now, and you feel amazing with the condom, I wanna know how good you feel without one on” Mary said.

John moaned and kissed her deeply. He climbed out of his jeans and groaned when he saw Mary already naked, fingering herself for him. He moaned and licked over her clit, moving her hand out of his way. Mary moaned and bit her fist to hide her moans as John slid a finger alongside his tongue and fingered her open.

When John briefly looked up, he smirked when he saw Mary’s eyes squeezed shut, her fist in her mouth. He pulled back and knelt over her.  
“Are you ready?” He asked, rubbing her waist gently. Mary nodded and connected their hands, her eyes widening when he pushed in. He felt so much larger. She could feel each vein as he pushed in fully. Mary gasped and pulled him down into a kiss as he slowly pulled out and fucked back in. John kissed her and slowly started fucking her, but he changed his angle just slightly, and he watched as Mary’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and she moaned, louder than normal. John grinned and repeated the action, fucking into her at a faster pace.

Mary gasped and moaned, clenching around him as she squirted over. John moaned as she tightened so heavenly, and came with a moan of her name.


	21. Chapter 21

Moments later, after both had regained the ability to breath, John pulled out and moaned as his come leaked out. He looked up at Mary, who was almost asleep.

He chuckled; she always slept after they fucked. He kissed her gently as she fell asleep, before he pulled his phone out and took a picture, saving it as his home screen. He curled up beside her and covered them in the duvet.   
“You better keep that picture to yourself” Mary grumbled and curled up on his chest.  
“Just for me baby” John promised and fell asleep.

Hours later, Bobby rolled his eyes when he walked into the room. The smell of sex lingered, and he saw how the pair were still curled around each other, their clothes dotted around the room. He walked back out and downstairs to Crowley.   
“You were right, they've fucked” He smiled. Crowley chuckled and kissed Bobby’s head.

Mary awoke moments after Bobby left the room. She loved how _sore_ she felt after her time with John, it was a nice reminder. Especially if they fucked before school, she’d sit in her lesson and relish the soreness she felt, knowing it would happen again when she got home. No matter how often they fucked, she was always tight the next time, and John always felt _huge_.


	22. Chapter 22

Mary kissed John’s face until he awoke, holding her still and kissing her deeply. They eventually pulled away and dressed, walking downstairs.

John blushed when Bobby smirked at him, rolling his eyes.   
“So John, if you don’t mind me asking, how come you’re not spending Christmas with your family?” Crowley asked.   
“Oh…I uh…I don’t speak to my parents” He lied. Mary could tell it was a lie, he had a tick when he lied: his knee would bounce. 

Mary rubbed his hand gently, curling up beside him on the sofa, resting her head on his shoulder. John kissed her head and smiled softly.   
“Ah well, there’s just us this Christmas because my family have gone away this year” Crowley said. John smiled softly and wrapped an arm around Mary’s shoulders.

A few hours later, Bobby was in the kitchen with Crowley and they were cooking the dinner for that night. Mary was curled up on John’s chest.  
“You have a tick” Mary mumbled, rubbing his chest.  
“What?” John asked, carding his hand through her hair.   
“When you lie, your leg bounces…you can’t lie” Mary muttered.  
“Oh…” John muttered. He didn’t know what to say.

“I’m not gonna force you to answer me…I just wanna know though, why aren’t you spending Christmas with your family?” Mary asked, looking up at him.  
“I uh…you need to keep it secret” John whispered. Mary nodded and shifted so she was sat in his lap.   
“My dad…he used to beat me…I moved out when I was 14…” John admitted. Mary frowned and held his chin, forcing him to look at her.

“Why haven’t you told anyone…?”  She asked softly.  
“You want the honest answer?” John said, cupping her hand in his own. Mary nodded and shifted so they were closer together.  
“Well…I would’ve been adopted or something and there was a chance I would’a been moved out of school… and I wouldn’t see you again. It was easier to apply for an apartment and get a night and weekend job” John said softly, looking down.

Mary lifted his chin again and kissed him deeply. She hugged him tightly after they pulled away, stroking a hand through his hair as she willed her tears to stay in her eyes, though it didn’t work for long.   
“Mar?” John asked as he felt her body rack with sobs. She wiped away her tears and sat back, looking down.   
“I can’t…I can’t believe you went through all of that” She whispered. John kissed her gently.  
“I’m fine baby… he only started after my mom died when I was 12 and he became an alcoholic” John said softly. Mary hugged him tightly.   
“I love you” They muttered at the same time.

John blushed and stroked a thumb over her cheek, wiping away the tears.   
“You two! Dinner’s ready” Crowley called from the kitchen-dining room.   



	23. The End

When they awoke on Christmas morning curled around each other, John smiled widely when he saw Mary looking more peaceful than she had in a long time. Short puffs of breath left her nose and hit his cheek, and he loved knowing that she was so happy by his side.What felt like a lifetime for John, a lifetime of happiness, was only five minutes or so, and Mary awoke to find the love of her life staring at her like she was the finest piece of art in the gallery. She blushed and settled into his warmth, her flimsy windows no protection from the snow that accumulated on the roof outside of her window.

What felt like a lifetime for John, a lifetime of happiness, was only five minutes or so, and Mary awoke to find the love of her life staring at her like she was the finest piece of art in the gallery. She blushed and settled into his warmth, her flimsy windows no protection from the snow that accumulated on the roof outside of her window.  
“Merry Christmas baby” John muttered, kissing her gently.

Mary smiled widely and stroked a hand through the coarse hairs on the back of his neck. John’s hand covered her back. Her pyjamas still lay on the floor from the previous night, when she’d given him a strip-tease, showing off her ‘slutty Mrs Clause’ outfit as the package stated. In reality it was a red thong and a red bra with a white fluffy trim, all coming together with a Santa hat. She’d given him a blowjob, rode him and they collapsed together just after midnight, lips bitten raw from hiding their moans.

When they walked downstairs, Mary now in some more suitable pyjamas, they sat around the Christmas tree.

When Mary found the small box from John, she opened it and her eyes widened when she saw the silver band.  
“Will you marry me?” John asked shifting onto one knee and holding the ring. Mary nodded and kissed him deeply, jumping into his arms.

The rest of the day passed with the small family of 4 eating the turkey dinner, watching the crappy, generic Christmas cartoons they showed. And all the while, John saw the way the lights from the Christmas tree danced in Mary’s eyes.


End file.
